clansandguildsfandomcom-20200213-history
Staff of Tristam
Sir Tristram (Tristan, Tristen) was part of King Arthur's Round Table. http://www.education.yahoo.com/homework_help/cliffsnotes/le_morte_darthur/34.htmlThis is a quick reference on the story of Tristram. The story centers on disguise and the trap of chivalry. It also focuses on love as described in this http://www.library.rochester.edu/camelot/EMRALS.HTMpoem. Already in C/G we have Jordon's sword (The Sword of David) which once belonged to Galahad. This represents Faith. We have Excalibur which represents Truth. Now we learn there is another element to bring together, a wooden staff. According to some Arthurian legend, Tristram and Isolde, ill-fated as they were, were buried next to each other upon their deaths. Planted at their graves was a myrtle tree, and another tree. The trees twisted and grew around each other, and could not be seperated, testament of their undying love for one another. Dame Valient has put together pieces of a much larger puzzle and has pushed Jordon as the master librarian to research and direct the quest. In this plot we wanted to look at the code, and what it meant to be a knight: 1) Warrior chivalry, in which a knight's chief duty is to his lord, as exemplified by Sir Gawain in Sir Gawain and the Green Knight 2) Religious chivalry, in which a knight's chief duty is to protect the innocent and serve God, as exemplified by Sir Galahad or Sir Percival in the Grail legends, and 3) Courtly love chivalry, in which a knight's chief duty is to his own lady, and after her, all ladies, as exemplified by Sir Lancelot in his love for Queen Guinevere or Sir Tristram in his for Iseult C/G Threads: http://www.forums.rpgchat.com/showthread.php?p=1984947#post1984947Millenium The Eternal Knights as an organization turns 1000. Arkos's character (Sir Daniel) brings together a select group at the celebration to share information about a new quest with links to the bible and other historic events. Although letters are distributed to everyone, Talon receives a package, an item to hide that no one is to know about The Crown. http://www.forums.rpgchat.com/showthread.php?t=69859Cairo The person who claims and weilds the staff must be in love. While Jordon has someone in mind for this task he is not convinced that the other is truly in love to the level required. Jordon seeks out Huggie, another TEK member and request a love potion as a contingency. In the process Brynn Vega and Mr. Kuro find a shared past over the Cup that Tristram used, an artifact that Brynn has passed on to Jordon to support the quest. http://www.forums.rpgchat.com/showthread.php?t=71139Sarras On the mythical island, participants in the quest gather and speak with the vision of Galahad (a man on a white horse/first seal) which offers them instruction on how to proceed. The spirit leaves behind a very real shield for Brynn and corrects Jordon on his "position" at the future table. http://forums.rpgchat.com/showthread.php?t=72390For Love: A Breakdown in Rush Skie joins the group at stage two of the quest in Rush, Ireland. Aris, also there mentions the seeing the second seal (Red Horse) and Skie confronts the third seal (Black horse) and explores what love means to him. Powers to note for these legendary items: The Staff: Created as a result of love it may be able to resurrect the dead. Powers to be revealed by its owner in the future :::Owner: Skie The Cup: A simple gold challis this was used to carry the original love potion Isolde gave to Tristram. As such it may still contain the magic as well as be a piece of historical import. It carries her family crest :::Owner: Mr Kuro -> Brynn ->Jordon Mordred's Crown: Mordred stole King Arthur's crown while he was away searching for Lancelot. It is required to complete a set of items. Powers of its own are unknown at this time. :::Owner: Talon Galahad's Shield: White with a red cross. Traditional defensive weapon. Magical properties unclear. :::Owner: Brynn Category:Artifacts